


Strays

by Rotpeach



Series: The Great Tumblr Rehoming of 2018 [39]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Humiliation, Masochism, Objectification, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotpeach/pseuds/Rotpeach
Summary: Vincent roughs you up in an alley, and you love it.





	Strays

You hit the ground and his boot lands on your head, grinding your face into the pavement.

“You want me to _fuck you_?” he asks incredulously, as though you’ve made a wildly unrealistic request. “You think you deserve it?”

You don’t answer. You can’t; your face drags over asphalt and you taste your own blood. Vincent only lets up so he can wrap your hair around one fist and drag you to your feet, throwing you back against the wall. The back of your head hits brick but he holds you up before you can collapse again, a forearm across your throat that cuts off your air. Your hands twist anxiously in his shirt as he watches you gasp and writhe uselessly, his eyes appraising and predatory.

“I don’t think you do,” he growls. “I don’t think you even deserve to suck me off.”

“Please,” you beg hoarsely when you should be hanging onto all the air you have left, “p-please, I….”

“You what?”

“I,” you lick your bloody, cracked lips and taste the bruised skin kissed by his knuckles, “I just want you to use me.”

“Use you, huh?” he echoes thoughtfully. He releases you long enough to roughly turn you around, pushing your head against the wall. You crane your neck to look behind you when you hear a zipper. “You gonna just stand here and take it?”

“Yes,” you say, the word little more than a trembling sigh.

“Gonna let me do whatever I want with your body?”

“Yes.” You gasp when you feel your clothes rip in his haste to get them off of you, exposing your lower half. He nudges your legs apart and you feel the thick head of his cock pressing against one of your thighs.

“I’m gonna fuck you up, sweetheart,” he says lowly against your ear. “You’re gonna be a bruised, bloody mess when I’m done with you.”

You shiver, your back arching when he slides teasingly over your entrance leaving a trail of precum behind.

He laughs. “That’s exactly what you want, though, isn’t it?”

The reply on your lips turns into an unintelligible sound when he takes your hips to hold you still and slams into you, pushing you against the wall. Your chest scrapes painfully across the bricks as he immediately starts a steady rhythm. The sound of your flesh meeting is embarrassingly loud.

He stops as abruptly as he started. You whimper at the sudden stillness and try to move back against him. He pulls out and slams your body hard against the bricks, holding you by the shoulders as he leans forward and growls, “Beg.”

“Fuck me,” you cry. “Please, please fuck me. Use me. D-do anything you want, I don’t care, just….”

“Pathetic.” You hear the flick of a pocket knife opening and then a sharp, cold edge digging into your back.

“I n-need you,” you try, babbling desperately. “Need you inside of me, please, fuck me till I bleed, I want that, want you to hurt me.”

He trails the blade to the side of your body leaving a shallow cut in his wake with beads of blood bubbling to the surface. “Better,” he says, “but not good enough.”

You screech when he plunges the knife through your flesh, eyelids fluttering. “I-I only exist to take your cock, just a toy for you to use. I’m not even a person,” you stammer. “I’m an animal. I-I’m…I’m like—!” You lose your train of thought when he twists his wrist and leaves a gouge in your skin, blood pouring down the side of your body.

“You’re like what?” he demands.

You bite your lip, face heating with shame. “I’m like,” you take a shuddering breath, “a bitch in heat.”

“That’s right,” he says, pulling the knife out of your body slowly yet carelessly, tearing more skin on the way. You dare to look back again and see him run his tongue along the blade. “Now present yourself like one.”

Trembling, you put your hands flat on the wall and bend over, flinching when his hands grip your ass and pull your mounds of flesh apart, his cock sliding between them.

“You’re my bitch, aren’t you?” he murmurs, thrusting shallowly, his tip sliding over your sensitive flesh and making you thrust back against him wantonly.

“Yes,” you whimper.

“You’re only here to satisfy me.”

“Y-yes.”

“Just a hole for me to fill.”

“Yes—!” You moan when he slides back in, completely filling the emptiness he left before.

He wraps his hands around your midsection as his hips snap against you. He doesn’t reach around to the front of your body to soothe the heat building in your sensitive flesh and he doesn’t even try to angle his thrusts to give you any pleasure; he just fucks you until your legs are shaking and your arms are sore.

When your fingers scrabble over the wall and you sink to your knees, unable to stand any longer, he follows you to the ground and fucks you into the concrete, pace slowing only to push your head down and pull your hips up higher.

He keeps you balanced between blinding pain and overwhelming pleasure, his fingers twisting in the wound in your side. Your orgasm steals your breath and leaves you shuddering, pressing your sweat-soaked forehead to the cool pavement for relief. Vincent pulls you upright by the hair, growling, “Came without me, huh? You’re such an impatient bitch you couldn’t wait?”

You try to apologize but whatever sounds you make don’t sound like words even to your own ears. Vincent rakes his nails down your back and chuckles at the wounded cry he drags out of you.

“You’re gonna have to make it up to me,” he says, both a threat and a promise.

You tremble with fear, arousal stirring in the pit of your stomach anew. You lie there and take it like the bitch you are.


End file.
